At the Final Note
by dmwcool1
Summary: Wheezy's song just ended. Who's the new cowgirl? And why is Buzz feeling this way? Jessie and Buzz fluff. Fluffy fluff. You'll love it ;-p


**Another useless Buzz and Jessie fic. Enjoy**

Lively and vigorous, the music complimented Wheezy's vocals as the sequins on the Barbie's dresses visually entertained the toys, watching the colorful reflections fly around the room. It was almost magical. Not only had Woody made it safe to the house, but he brought home two soon-to-be members of the toy family; Jessie, the most rootin'-tootin' cowgirl of the west, and Bullseye, the ambitious stallion. Bullseye quickly made himself comfortable in his new home by greeting and charming Andy's clan with nudging his snout against the palm of their hands.

'Well hello there' was the usual response of each toy as their looked down to see the kind steed.

Jessie immediately captured the heart of the civilians of Andy's room. Her vibrant personality, her smile that shined, and her contagious laugh had attracted many to her. One toy in particular, however, had been completely dumbstruck over her, everything from her slight drawl to the rosy tint painted on her cheeks.

_"Uh, ma - ma'am? I, uh, um, well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair. A hair full of yarn. It's ah... um... I must go."_

It was the space ranger.

Now, it wasn't often Buzz stumbled over his words. In fact even at his most vulnerable, particularly the time where he realized he wasn't a real space ranger, his words were consistently forthright, despite the fact that he had just gone through a meltdown. He was articulate and clear. So what was this…feeling he had in his stomach? In his chest? In his mind?

"_Well aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever did meet?"_ He couldn't stop playing those words over and over in his head.

Once when the song was completed, he looked over to see his elbow was propped up on something. He turned to see it was Jessie and swiftly removed it, causing her to gaze at him in a small amount of bewilderment.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. Mumbled? He only mumbled when he thought out loud to himself. "I-I didn't realized I had put…or uh placed-" Why would wording matter to him now? Not that he was a lazy speaker, mind you, but why would an innocent unnecessary apology required so much thought in his vocabulary?

"It's OK, partner…," she reassured uneasily. Partner. That word had always meant an associate to help fight off the scoundrel and his possible group of sidekicks. Is that what she considered him as? A colleague?

He watched his cowboy friend, Woody, swing his arms back and forward, laying each one of his hands on Jessie's and Bo's backs, gently pushing the two females to guide them closer to each other. They shook hands; Jessie carefully held Bo's fingers, afraid to damage or crack the delicate ceramic figure. The cowgirl turned to Buzz as Woody carefully rotated her shoulders to the toy astronaut. She held out her hand with a warm smile. Although Buzz's abdomen held solid plastic and screws, it felt as though a rock banged against the edges inside him as she firmly grasped his hand, putting her other hand on her hips in enthusiasm. What was that? What was going on? He couldn't hear anything; he felt a light pulse in his ears. How was that possible? He didn't have a human heart. Why did he feel weak at the knees?

"Buzz!" shouted Woody, only hearing echoes of his name from Buzz's viewpoint.

"Yes?" he finally answered, looking down to his hand. Still holding on, he felt her hand's grip and watched it squeeze his striped fingers of purple and green, trying to stop his daze that was taking place. For a rowdy, strong, and tough girl, her hands had a certain elegant and fragile appearance. Not that she wasn't refined, but whoever was her toymaker made sure Jessie had the perfect mixture of a feminist and feminine attitude in her design.

"Stop looking at her cuff and tell her your name" demanded Woody, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Wh-what?" Curse you recent stammering habits.

"She asked for your name," he explained again. The deputy's eyebrow lowered and furrowed with the other in concern. Jessie took note.

"Are you OK, partner?" she asked, cocking her held to the side, her braid sliding to her shoulder. What a beautiful shade of crimson. It contrasted well with her tender, peach lips that were slightly parted.

"Yeah, uh yes" he answered, clearing his throat to make his voice more perceptible, "Greetings. My name is Buzz Lightyear."

"Buzz," she repeated to make sure she heard right. He tried to control his fluttering eyelids. Sure, many toys and humans called him by his name before. But she hands down says his name the best of them all. Was it weird to think that? To compare how others had said his name before to a stranger who he'd just met? Any other day, it would. But to him right now, it was perfectly logical.

"I'm going to show her Molly's room," announced Bo touching Woody's shoulder, facing Jessie, "I'll take you there," she said, holding Jessie's free hand.

"OK," Jessie accepted, slipping her hand from Buzz's. He still held out his hand. The air felt so cold after the warmth of Jessie's palm slipped away. Her back now faced him. He watched her, not realizing that Woody stepped over to the spaceman's side.

"Oh!" she called out, twisting her body while still walking in Bo's direction, "My name is Jessie."

Jessie.

"I'm really excited about this Buzz," began Woody when she turned back, "Wheezy's new squeaker sounds outstanding, I'm home safe and sound with my best friends, and now we have new members of the family. Bullseye and Jessie are going to fit right in."

In observation, Buzz's face dropped a little as Woody mentioned her name. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was the lack of her minor accent he didn't have, maybe it was a sharp contrast between her silver-tongued female voice and his calm masculine voice, it just didn't have the equivalent charisma as when he first heard it from the cowgirl. Actually, he was almost desperate to here her talk again. Just to say one word would be astonishing. Any word. Maybe his name again. Suddenly, he heard a short chuckle coming from his friend.

"Looks like Buzz has a crush," Woody teased, wrapping his arm across Buzz's upper back.

"A what?" Buzz questioned. Crush? Why would Woody think Buzz has destructive behavior?

"A crush. On Jessie," Woody stated bluntly, knowing his friend wouldn't comprehend what he was telling him.

"Why would I crush Jessie, Woody? I couldn't hurt somebody I just met."

"No, in this case, a crush means you like her."

"Well, of course I like her. She seems like a nice young woman." Woody's head jarred back at Buzz's candid reply.

"Wow Buzz, I'm surprised you just admitted that you like her out in the open like that."

"Why would I hide it? I like her just like how I like you, Bullseye, Slinky, Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead-"

"No, Buzz," cut in Woody, rubbing his forehead with his hand, "I mean like her."

"Hmm?"

"OK, remember the movie we watched the other week? With the boy and the girl in high school?"

"Yes, I can recall it perfectly."

"Remember how the boy kept looking at her? With a sparkle in his eye? Sure, he liked his friends, but he acted differently around the girl?"

"…Yes…" Buzz shifted his feet uneasily. He recalled only too much.

"That's what I mean. Or how the relationship is between Bo and I. Or Mr. and Mrs. Potathead." Buzz's thoughts reverted to the time he saw them kiss or cuddle, expressing their love for each other.

"But…I don't think I feel that way for Jessie." The poor spaceman could only go as far as guessing how it was like to have a crush on somebody. He'd never experienced this sensation within him before.

"Well, no kidding, "Woody responded with a small smile. Letting out a sigh with a touch of exasperation, the deputy shook his head. "I don't know how to explain how it's like to be in love. But time will tell. You'll know eventually when you're in love with Jessie."

"Hey Woody!" called out Wheezy, having a Barbie on each side of him, "C'mere! I have to tell you something." Woody waved his hand and said he'd be there in a minute.

"You gonna be OK?" Woody asked, turning back to his friend.

"Of course. Go ahead. A-And thank you," Buzz uttered, trying to control the thoughts zooming through his head.

"No problem, buddy," Woody replied, walking over to the penguin.

Love. Andy told his mother many times he loved her. But in love, that was a whole new concept to Buzz. Bo was considered attractive; he had never stuttered around her when they had one-on-one conversations. Mrs. Potatohead had a heart of gold; he never had to hold his stomach whenever she said his name. It was only Jessie who did this to him, only she could break him down. There was something alluring about her, something that has him obsess over her. He wanted, no, needed to know more about her. She had no idea what kind of power she held over him.

Or maybe she did.

**Review please! Or critique, I take criticism in serious consideration. :-)**


End file.
